


Does any of this seem strange to you?

by theverytouchofmecorrupts (Aridette)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/theverytouchofmecorrupts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a drunke haze Dean insist that Cas joins them in the bunker. He doesn't bring it up again, but his brother has set his mind on getting the angel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does any of this seem strange to you?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tfw-secretsanta2013 on tumblr
> 
> crossposted to my art-blog [here](http://theverytouchofmecorrupts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, mostly Sam's PoV. If you're looking for something fluffy with lots of dialogue and declarations of love, this is not it. Imho actions speak louder than words when it comes to Dean and Castiel.

It all started a little before Christmas. Dean might have had a beer or two too many that night while trying to 'help' Sam and Kevin getting some utterly boring research done.  
Seemingly out of nowhere Dean had insisted that Cas joined them in the bunker, arguing that 'it's winter, it's cold and he doesn't know how to look after himself. If he's here, at least I won't have to worry about him, too!'.

Sam was fast to agree, so was Kevin. It had been obvious that something was wrong between the two of them and they needed to sort it out.  
Preferably soon and without the world ending while they did.  
If Dean was ready to tackle their issues, who were they to deny him that. They never understood why Cas wasn't staying with them anyway now that he was human.

Winter usually meant the Winchesters didn't stray too far and Dean kept saying how it was because 'baby doesn't like snow and stupid salt on the streets. It's just gonna mess her up.', but Sam knew that at least half of the reason was that Dean himself didn't like the cold. 

When they were younger Dean had always made sure they had hot drinks to keep them warm and got everything done in one go so they wouldn't have to go out and run errands again.  
Little had changed about that. And now that they had the bunker instead of some shabby motel room, Sam was sure Dean would rather sit the weather out if there wasn't an emergency.

Sam estimated that this would give them at least a month and a half to rest and plan their next move. He wouldn't mind if that included the ex-angel being around. In fact it could help them even. Especially since it would make Dean more relaxed. 

Not at first of course.  
This was Dean, he would keep up the tough act for a good while before being comfortable enough to show that he wanted Cas around, and not just to have one thing less to worry about.

\----------------------------------  
It was Sam who made the call eventually. Secretly snitching Dean's phone when he left it behind to charge he quickly found the number.  
 _''Angel boy', what an idiot.'_ , he smiled as he pressed 'Call'.  
\----------------------------------

Few days later found Sam sneaking out early in the morning, car-keys in the pocket. Kevin was in on the plan, of course. After Dean's little drunk-outburst the other day he hadn't brought up Cas again, but they had set their minds on bringing him home anyway. While Sam was out all Kevin had to do was to keep Dean from missing the car-keys or noticing that Sam was taking a little too long for his usual morning workout-routine. Not an easy task, but tv, a cup of coffee and pie at the right time always did the trick. 

Just when Dean was getting ready to go out and look for Sam, because really, even if the snow slowed him down, it shouldn't take THAT long, the sound of the Impala rolling into the garage gave their secret away. Dean just glared at Kevin, pointing a finger at him and going 'WE, will talk later!', before heading off to find Sam.

'What the hell, Sam?! I thought we agreed not to drag her out into the snow!', he yelled all protective of his car when he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Hello Dean.'

'Cas...', Dean stared at the two men in front of him, looking forth and back between the both of them.  
'Dean, before you even start... I know you wanted him to stick around so save it, okay?', Sam spoke up. 'Let's find you a room, Cas.', he continued and then walked off, right past his brother, leaving the two to stare at each other awkwardly.  
Just as Castiel lowered his gaze and was about to follow Sam, Dean stopped him.  
'It's good to have you back, man.' A little smile crept across Cas' face as he looked up. 'Thank you Dean. It's good to be back.'  
\----------------------------------

To everyone's surprise it only took a few days for Castiel to settle in completely and for Dean to come to terms with it. In fact, he didn't even yell at his brother or their prophet. The moment Cas and him had walked in from the garage that first morning something had visibly changed in Dean. The way he held himself or even the fact that he now got up at least an hour earlier than he usually did told them volumes. Of course Dean had a good reason for all the little things whenever Sam teased him about it. Like how he got up earlier because he didn't want Cas to use up all the hot water. Sam just smiled and didn't point out that they wouldn't run out of hot water. They never had, even when Dean took an hour in there at times. 

His suspicion was that Dean got up extra early so he could make coffee for Cas and have some breakfast with the guy before Sam got back from his run or Kevin even got up.  
One morning Sam caught a glimpse of them before going out.  
Dean was making a fuss over the fact that Kevin had only left one clean mug and how he didn't see why it should always be him to make sure someone did the dishes. Cas just snuck up behind him, took Dean's mug from his hands and took a sip of the too hot liquid, grinning as he said: 'I wouldn't mind sharing.' Dean just stared at him like when they were told the tooth fairy actually existed before a smile spread across his face.  
\----------------------------------

Another time Dean wanted to take a walk with Cas. Sam found them in Dean's room just as they were discussing the problem that was the lack of any clothes suitable for the current temperatures outside. But apparently 'showing Cas around' was high up on Dean's to-do-list and he was not going to be stopped that easily. Not like the angel hadn't seen almost every possible corner of this world before. Cas shrugged and quietly mouthed 'he's missing the hunting' towards Sam while Dean went through his closet to find a winter jacket Castiel could borrow while it was snowing. Once they were both wrapped in warm jackets Dean dragged Cas out of the door and left Sam to wonder what he had just witnessed.  
'Did that seem strange to you or was that just me?', Kevin asked sleepily.  
'Yepp, definitely strange.', Sam confirmed. _'Definitely, definitely strange.'_  
\----------------------------------

When they returned from their walk almost two hours later their face were red, they were shaking and their jackets dripping wet.  
'What happened to you guys?', Sam commented.  
'Snowball fight', Dean provided, grinning widely. 'I won.'  
'And Dean showed me how to make snow angels', Cas added, face turning a deeper shade of red.  
'Well I made hot chocolate earlier. If you want I can heat some up for you.', he gestured towards the kitchen. Cas and Dean exchanged a quick glance. 'Sure. We're just gonna change clothes.'  
And if Sam noticed that Dean's shins were wet rather than his back (which would make more sense if they made snow angels, wouldn't it?) he didn't comment on that as the two of them made their way towards their rooms.  
\----------------------------------

A couple of minutes later Sam started to wonder what could possibly take them so long. He went to check Dean's room first, no sign of him. Cas' room came up empty too. Just as he was going through the possibilities he heard a whisper coming from the bathroom. 'Stop giving me that look, Cas. I'm not gonna join you again.'  
'But Dean, it's much warmer in the shower.'  
'If you were to put on some clothes, you wouldn't be cold either.' Dean sounded a little exasperated.  
'Last night you threatened to lock me up with Crowley if I got dressed, now you want me to put on clothes. Make up your mind, Dean', Cas said, voice dropping a notch deeper than usual to tease the other.  
It took Sam everything not to drop the two mugs he held right then and there. And he doubted he could look any of them in the eye for the rest of the day. So when they showed up soon after to join him in the kitchen, he made a point of avoiding looking at them. Nevertheless he couldn't help but notice that Cas was wearing one of Dean's shirts again. By now it was pretty obvious that it wasn't by mistake or because he had nothing else to wear. He just seemed to like them better or something silly like this. _'Or maybe it's just more convenient'_ , Sam thought to himself. It somehow reminded him of a certain situation they had found themselves in a bit over a year ago when Castiel had mentioned that he and Dean did share a 'more profound bond'.  
\----------------------------------

When Dean and Cas didn't show up for breakfast a few days later Sam didn't think much of it. But when lunchtime rolled around and there was no sign of either of them he grew suspicious and decided to check on them.  
What he didn't expect was to find neither of them in their rooms nor the bathroom, kitchen, library or any other of their frequently used rooms. But he was sure they hadn't left. At least he hadn't seen or heard them. Except of course-

He went to check the garage next, but the Impala was parked in it's usual spot. Sam was about to turn around again when he heard a quiet chuckle coming from inside the car. _Was that Cas' voice?_  
'Didn't think you were ticklish.', Dean teased, sounding somewhat muffled.  
'And why is that?', Sam could almost imagine the angel's eyebrows raised in confusion. 'I don't know, you don't seem like it.'  
Dean then continued to do something Sam was glad he couldn't see from where he was standing going by the soft groan that followed.  
'Dean', a drawn-out moan rolled off Cas' lips, 'stop teasing already.' The wet pop that followed had Sam running back into the bunker. 'I thought you like it when I do this.', Dean grinned and it was the last thing Sam ever wanted to hear coming from his brother's mouth, imagination running wild as he tried to forget what he might have just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes you stumbled upon while reading are mine, you may keep them or kindly point them out~


End file.
